1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting frame assembled to a tractor body for attaching working implements such as a front loader and a backhoe to the tractor body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A working vehicle called a TLB having a front loader attached to the front of a tractor and a backhoe attached to the rear of the tractor is known from Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication H10-7014 (FIG. 6), for example. The TLB has a mounting frame assembled to the tractor, and the front loader and backhoe are attached to this mounting frame. Front portions of the mounting frame are rigidly bolted to front axle frames, while rear portions of the mounting frame are attached to rear axle cases. Each of the rear portions of the mounting frame defines an upwardly opening cutout, and a sideways intermediate position of each rear axle case is fitted in the cutout. The mounting frame has a lower mounting unit fixed thereto and located below the rear axle case, and an upper mounting unit located above the rear axle case after the rear axle case is fitted in the cutout. By connecting the upper mounting unit and lower mounting unit with bolts and nuts, the upper mounting unit and lower mounting unit hold the rear axle case therebetween, whereby the rear portion of the mounting frame is mounted on the rear axle case. Furthermore, the mounting frame includes a bridge member for connecting a front position and a rear position of a cutout-forming region of each main frame after the rear portion of the mounting frame is mounted on the rear axle case. Such a conventional TLB has a drawback of requiring many components for the rear portions of the mounting frame to be mounted on the rear axle cases.
In a TLB having a mounting frame as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2000-272552, booms of a front loader and side frames to which boom cylinders for swinging the booms are connected are fixed to support decks forming part of the mounting frame. The side frames are connected by braces to front axle frames projecting forward from an engine. This construction is said to give difficulty to the user in attaching and detaching the front loader. It has been impossible to detach the front loader and attach a different working implement, or engage in an operation after detaching the front loader.